La Belleza Del Interior
by la-sakurita
Summary: Syaoran un principe despota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia...Cap 5!
1. La leyenda

**La Belleza Del Interior**

_**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Clamp)_

**_Summary:_** _Syaoran un príncipe déspota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia..._

**¡Disfruta y Deja reviews!**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**-Capítulo I: La Leyenda-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuenta la leyenda de que hace muchos años en una aldea lejana, vivía un príncipe de cabelleras rebeldes en un hermoso castillo. Su nombre era Syaoran, era un joven apuesto, que hacía suspirar a todas las damas del reino…pero no siempre la belleza esta en el exterior…el príncipe era un joven déspota y orgulloso que solo buscaba su beneficio, sin importarle lo que pudieran sentir los demás…

Una fría noche de lluvia llego al castillo una anciana que estaba siendo perseguida por lobos, e intentaba refugiarse de ellos hasta el amanecer. Estaba herida y pedía solemnemente ayuda al príncipe. Él…queriéndole sacar beneficio le pidió que le entregara algo a cambio…pero era pobre y las pocas monedas que tenía las había perdido mientras huía.

El príncipe viendo que no podía sacarle nada a cambio le dijo que todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. La mujer no encontrando otra salida cogió una rosa marchita del jardín del príncipe, la besó, y se la entregó. El príncipe viendo que se trataba de una de las rosas de su jardín, la expulsó del castillo enfurecido.

**Nadie puede burlarse de mí**-Gritó enfurecido, mientras se disponía a entrar en el castillo dejando a la anciana herida bajo la lluvia.

**Quédate con esa estúpida rosa…no la necesito** -dijo el príncipe tirando la rosa al suelo- **Y mucho menos una rosa marchita…**

Cuando estaba entrando una luz a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Entonces pudo ver que donde se encontraba la anciana, ahora se encontraba un hermoso ángel de alas doradas, con una hermosa rosa roja en sus manos…

**A veces las apariencias engañan**-dijo el ángel con una voz melodiosa

El príncipe asustado y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo quiso regresar dentro del castillo, pero las puertas se cerraron antes de entrar…

**No intentes huir del pasado**-dijo el ángel- **Viendo que vivías en un absoluto desprecio por los demás, me mandaron para intentar cambiar tu corazón…pero descubrí que en él solo abunda el desprecio y el** **orgullo…de manera que serás castigado**…-dijo el ángel levantando su dedo

**Por favor perdóname, no sabía que…** -dijo el príncipe arrodillándose frente al ángel

**Creo que es demasiado tarde para una disculpa**-dijo el ángel tocando con su dedo al príncipe- **A partir de ahora conocerás lo que es el desprecio**- dijo el ángel haciendo brillar el cuerpo del príncipe- **Y solo hasta que conozcas lo que es el amor y seas correspondido, no serás perdonado**- dijo el ángel convirtiendo al príncipe en una horrible bestia nocturna… "Un Lobo"- **Pero para ello solo cuentas con esta hermosa rosa…la cual despreciabas…Tales días como hoy, la primera noche de luna llena, tendrás la oportunidad de convertirte en hombre, pero tan solo por un día, al segundo volverás a convertirte en bestia…solo así conocerás el dolor, y… si antes de que caiga el último pétalo de la rosa, conoces el significado del amor, volverás a ser un hombre, si en cambio aún lo desconoces, te convertirás en una bestia… para siempre!**

Como bien había dicho el ángel el corazón del príncipe estaba vacío. Si la única forma de hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva al príncipe, era convirtiéndolo en una bestia…así sería…pero el único problema no solo eran los prejuicios de la bestia hacía los demás…sino también el problema de **¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?** Solo alguien que supiera amar por la belleza del interior…pero para ello tendría que buscarla…y el tiempo… apremiaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La-Sakurita:** Olaaaa a todos, que tal están, espero que muy bien yo aquí trayendo un nuevo Fic…que si os habéis dado cuenta es de la película La Bella Y la bestia…la cual creo que es una historia hermosa, y bueno pensé… ¿por qué no escribir un Fic sobre ella? Siento mucho que la introducción sea tan corta…pero lo mejor lo dejo para después, no pienso hacer el fic igual que la película, lo que venga a partir de ahora saldrá de mi cabecita así que espero que me dejes reviews…aunque es algo corto, pero solo por animar te lo aseguro que pone feliz. Si no recibo ninguno me decepcionaré mucho TT y lloraré muaaaa Nooooo es broma jeje bueno yo solo espero los reviews y me alegro de verles de nuevo aunque sea tan cortito.

Matta nee! **Deja reviews please!**


	2. La bestia

**La Belleza Del Interior**

_**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Clamp)_

**_Summary:_** _Syaoran un príncipe déspota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia..._

**¡Disfruta y Deja reviews!**

**¡Seguimos!**

**-Capítulo 2: La Bestia-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lejos de todo, a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo, había una pequeña aldea en la cual conservaban una misteriosa leyenda…

Los habitantes solían decir que entrada la noche en el inmenso bosque cercano a la aldea, solía aparecer una horrible criatura, que clamaba la sed de venganza…

Unos decían que se trataba del mismo diablo, que venía a castigarlos, otros decían que era un ser mitad toro, mitad león que solía vagar por las noches buscando una presa para saciar su sed… En fin una infinidad de rumores de los cuales nadie había dado crédito aún… **¿Pero entonces era la leyenda verdad, o un simple rumor para atemorizar a los vecinos?**

Un día mientras todos realizaban sus vidas cotidianas, en la plaza central de la aldea…

**¡La he visto!… ¡La he visto!-**decía un hombre de cabellos rojizos llamando la atención de los aldeanos- **¡He visto a la bestia!**

**No puede ser Hideki…Cuéntanos como sucedió…-**gritaban los vecinos atemorizados

**Pues todo sucedió anoche…después de tener una discusión con mi esposa …decidí salir un rato por la zona próxima al bosque…me paré un rato para descansar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido…cuando de repente, escuche un ruido extraño procedente de los arbustos**…-dijo el hombre mientras todos los demás aldeanos lo escuchaban intrigados…

**Me acerque al lugar donde provenía el ruido y entonces algo me empujo dejándome inconsciente en el suelo…Lo único que pude ver es un ser maligno con ojos rojos…que se alejaba- **decía el hombre dejando a todos los aldeanos aterrorizados

**Pues yo no me lo creo…-**dijo un anciano abriéndose paso de entre la multitud de personas allí aglomeradas**- Es solo una de las mil historias que se inventan cada día**

**¿Me estas llamando mentiroso, viejo?- **dijo el hombre furioso

**No se lo que habrás escuchado pero yo no he dicho que seas un mentiroso…he dicho que no me lo creo…-Además… Si de verdad existiera un ser tan malvado como decís… ¿creéis que se conformaría con observarnos desde el bosque…?-**dijo el anciano

Hideki se acercaba furioso hasta el anciano, mirándole con una mirada asesina…ambos discutían para defender sus ideas y la multitud estaba dividida…

Las voces sonaban cada vez más fuertes…la discusión comenzaba a subir de tono…y en uno de los momentos el pelirrojo perdió los nervios y quizo golpear al anciano de la furia…

**Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**dijo una chica de 17 años, cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas poniéndose entre ambos- **No crees que deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto a los mayores**-dijo la chica en tono bastante enfadada

**Sakura…déjalo no merece la pena pelear por una estupidez como esta-**dijo el anciano mientras cojia del brazo a su nieta y la separaba de aquel escándalo

**Viejos… se piensan que por ser mayores, siempre llevan la razón…-**dijo Hideki cruzándose de brazos.

**Bueno es más que evidente ¿no?...-**dijo la chica acercándose al hombre- **Después de tantos chismes que se rumorean cada día…pero díganme…**-hubo un silencio- **Hay alguno de los presentes que haya visto a la verdadera bestia, a parte de este… "señor"**-dijo recalcando con mayor intensidad la palabra señor, mientras todos los allí presentes se quedaban callados.

**Hay tienen la respuesta…- **terminó diciendo la chica mirando con odio al pelirrojo mientras agarraba a su abuelo y salía de aquel revuelo.

**Ya veremos quien tiene razón…**-dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes a medida que el anciano y la chica se alejaban

Anduvieron durante un largo rato, pasando por un camino de piedra, que daba a un puente del mismo material, por debajo del cual fluía el rio. La casa quedaba al otro lado.

Esta era vieja pero muy bien conservada, amplia y tenía unos colores muy vivos.

La chica y el anciano, entraron en la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Sakura abrió una de las ventanas y dejó que el aroma de las flores y del paisaje adornaran el interior de la casa.

**Abuelo, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas en peleas con ese estúpido hombre…-**dijo la chica sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana mientras miraba el paisaje.

**Ahhhh**- suspiró el anciano- **Querida Sakura, y cuando vas a enterarte de que un carácter tan fuerte como el mío, no puede cambiarse de un día para otro…**

**Precisamente, abuelo, si no cambias tu actitud algún día puedes meterte en un gran lío, y ya no estas tan joven como antes para esos pleitos…-**dijo la chica en un tono preocupado- **No quiero que te pase nada…**

**Tranquila hija a un viejo tan terco como yo…Ja! Jamás serán capaces de hacerle nada. Aun me quedan muchas fuerzas…-**prosiguió el viejo mientras reía

Sakura miraba a su abuelo, sin parar de sonreír, pero de repente, un sonido procedente de las afueras la hizo volver a mirar por la ventana…

**¡Tomoyo ha venido a visitarnos…!-** gritó la chica mientras se levantaba alegremente del lugar, abría la puerta y corría hasta ella. Ambas se fundieron en un profundo y tierno abrazo.

**¿Qué tal amiga, ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?-** preguntó Tomoyo, una chica de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, mientras examinaba a su amiga. El que tuviera un año más que su amiga, algunas veces la hacían comportarse como una hermana mayor, o incluso como una madre…

**Estoy perfectamente…Tomoyo no tienes de que preocuparte…-**rió ante la preocupación desmesurada de su amiga- **¿Y…Como te fue por la ciudad?**

**La verdad… me aburrí mucho sin tu compañía y nuestros cotilleos, pero ahora que ya he vuelto, me tienes que contar todo…absolutamente todo lo que hayas oído…-**dijo Tomoyo mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y entraban ambas en la casa

**Bueno…pues la verdad muchas cosas no han pasado por aquí…lo mismo de siempre…tu sabes…**- dijo la chica mientras volvía a ocupar su asiento anterior.

**¿Y que me dices de Kaoru?-**dijo la amatista provocando un cierto sonrojo en su amiga- **¿Se te volvió a declarar?-**preguntó pícaramente

**Bueno…esto…si**…-dijo la esmeralda**- Pero tú mejor que nadie me conoces y sabes perfectamente que él no es para mí…**

**Ya sé… ya sé, tú y tus ideas del amor…jamás te quedarás con ningún hombre a no ser que estés profundamente enamorada de él…-**dijo la amatista-** Pero Sakura…el amor puro y verdadero que dura hasta la eternidad, no se encuentra en estos tiempos… Los hombres tan solo son amables, cuando quieren cortejarte, una ves que están casados contigo, se olvidan de todo y pasas a convertirte en su esclava… se pasan la vida bebiendo y durmiendo y mientras tú…encargándote de la casa, de los niños…**

**Ya lo sé Tomoyo…-**dijo la chica resignada- **Pero a pesar de eso, yo sé…mi corazón me lo dice… que no muy lejos de aquí, está el hombre con el cual pasaré el resto de mi vida, viviremos felices y nos amaremos hasta el final de nuestros días…-**dijo Sakura

**Pues ojalá sea cierto…y yo también encuentre a mi príncipe azul-**dijo la amatista mientras ambas chicas reían y se imaginaban un futuro feliz…

Lejos de la aldea, en el profundo bosque, se encontraba oculto entre la niebla un hermoso castillo, nadie sabía de su paradero…nadie jamás había entrado en él…

En el castillo vivía una funesta criatura, condenada a vivir como una bestia solo hasta que conociera el verdadero significado del amor. Esta vivía en la más temible desgracia, toda su belleza y esplendor se había ido con el soplar del viento.

Había perdido las últimas esperanzas por volver a convertirse en un hombre, pues nadie vendría jamás al castillo, y además nunca conocería a nadie que tuviera un corazón tan honesto como para enamorarse de él, sin fijarse en lo que realmente era…una horrible bestia.

A pesar de su castigo, seguía siendo de la misma manera…era testarudo, exigente, déspota, y orgulloso.

Junto a él, vivían un criado, y una sirvienta los únicos que conocían la verdadera historia de su amo.

**¡Eriol!-** se escuchó una voz fuerte que resonaba por todo el castillo. Seguido de esto se escuchó el sonido de muchos platos al caerse en la cocina.

**Valla aún no me acostumbro a estos cambios tan bruscos, un día lo vemos como un hombre y al día siguiente es de nuevo una bestia…** -dijo una chica de melena castaña que le recorría casi toda la espalda, y unos hermosos ojos rubíes mientras recogía los trozos de platos rotos del suelo- **que pena con lo guapo y bello que se ve cuando es un hombre…**

**Yo tampoco me acostumbro aún Nakuru, a pesar de que solo es un día cada cierto tiempo, pero bueno…será mejor que valla a ver lo que quiere antes de que me devore vivo**- dijo el chico de melenas azuladas y ojos color mar mientras provocaba una risa a su acompañante y salía disparado de la habitación.

**Amo…-**dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia.

**¡Se puede saber donde está la cena!** –Gritaba la bestia enfurecida mientras golpeaba la mesa- **¡Estoy muy furioso!**

**Lo siento amo, tuvimos… algunos problemillas…- **se inclinó de nuevo Eriol

**Grrr… ¡siempre tenéis problemas estúpido!-** gruño- **¡No me servís para nada!**

**Lo siento de verdad señor, le prometo, que no volverá a pasar…enseguida le traigo la cena…-**dijo el chico antes de retirarse

Esperó varios minutos sentado en un amplio sillón cerca del fuego, mientras miraba las vistas del abrumador paisaje a través de la ventana. La furia de su interior, había desaparecido al contemplar el paisaje, y se había convertido en un sentimiento de tristeza, de anhelo…

**Nunca volveré a ser como antes…**-dijo la bestia anhelando sus viejos tiempos- **Un día es poco tiempo para enamorar a una chica…siempre seré…un monstruo…**-susurraba llevándose sus monstruosas manos a la cara para evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

**Aquí tiene señor…su comida…-**dijo Eriol entrando en la habitación con un amplio carrito lleno de exquisiteces que empezó a colocar en la mesa.

**Ya no hace falta…se me quitó el apetito…-**dijo la bestia retomando su posición.

**Pero…**

**Iré a dar una vuelta**- dijo el monstruo interrumpiendo mientras se levantaba del sillón, y se disponía a salir de la habitación…

**Señor…si sale, tendrá problemas…-**dijo el criado preocupado

**Grrr… ¡Eso a ti no te importa, recoge toda esa basura de comida, y no te entrometas más en mi vida…!-**le gritó encolerizado

**Como usted diga…-**dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba de nuevo- **Discúlpeme por mi intromisión…**

A pesar de sus disculpas, la bestia hizo como que no había oído nada, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Nakuru al escuchar el revuelo llegó inmediatamente…

**¿Qué ha ocurrido?-**dijo preocupada

**Que va a pasar, Syaoran y sus impertinencias…parece que aún no lo conoces…- **dijo Eriol mientras se disponía a recoger la mesa.

**El cambio de humano a bestia, no le sienta nada bien, y lo peor es que siempre estamos nosotros por medio… ¡Que se le va a hacer!-**dijo Nakuru mientras ayudaba a Eriol

La bestia encolerizada, salió corriendo a cuatro patas, abriendo fuertemente las puertas de la entrada del castillo de par en par…

**Si mi destino depende de encontrar a una chica, así lo haré… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados…-**dijo mientras se disponía a salir al exterior…un terreno desconocido para él, puesto que nunca antes había salido de aquel castillo…

Ambas chicas habían salido al campo que había cerca de la casa, para hablar de sus cosas, mientras que…

**¡Sakura…!-**gritó a lo lejos un chico de unos 17 años de edad, pelo cobrizo y ojos verdosos.

**¡Ay no Tomoyo…!-**dijo la chica escondiéndose detrás de su amiga- **Escóndeme, por favor… ¡es Kaoru otra ves!**

**De eso nada…jiji, es una buena oportunidad para ti…-**dijo la amatista mientras se levantaba y gritaba el nombre del chico.

**¡Kaoru! ¡Está aquí!-** gritó Tomoyo mientras señalaba a su amiga y le guiñaba un ojo.

**¡Tomoyo te mato!-**dijo la esmeralda entre dientes, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía la falda. **¡Hola Kaoru!- **dijo amablemente Sakura para despistar.

**¡Hola chicas!...** **¡Tomoyo… que de tiempo sin verte por aquí!- **dijo mientras agarraba la mano de la chica y le depositaba un dulce beso.

**Mmmm, ¡Qué educado!-** dijo Tomoyo mirando con complicidad a Sakura, mientras esta le respondía con una sonrisa falsa.

**Siempre soy así con señoritas tan bellas, como ustedes…-**dijo Kaoru haciendo una especie de reverencia a las damas.

¡**Que galán**!- volvió a repetir Tomoyo

**¿YY…bueno para que viniste?-**dijo Sakura algo tensa.

**Aah si…era para preguntarte si ibas a ir hoy a la reunión…**

**¿Reunión? No he oído nada…**

**Ah es que Hideki convenció a todo el mundo, con lo de la Bestia esa que dice que hay en el bosque…y todos quieren ir a comprobarlo.**

**¿Bestia?...Pero si solo es una leyenda… ¿Todavía siguen con eso?-**preguntó la amatista mientras escuchaba

**Si…y ahora más que nunca…pero bueno creo que es mejor de esa manera…asi podremos comprobar la verdad de una vez por todas…-**terminó Kaoru- **¿Entonces que… ¿os venís…?**

**Yo es que no quiera ir, pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- **dijo Tomoyo- **pero…estoy segura de que Sakura irá con mucho gusto- **terminó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

¡**Queeeee!-**gritó Sakura nerviosa al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo le daba un codazo- **Quiero decir…Mmmm.… ¡claro!- **reía nerviosamente mientras miraba a Tomoyo que reía alegremente.

**Bueno pues entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora en la plaza central…-**dijo Kaoru mientras se despedía de las chicas y salía corriendo por donde había venido.

**¡Pero Tomoyo como has podido hacerme eso!-**gritó Sakura cuando ya Kaoru se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para que pudiera escucharla.

**Ay ya…solo te he dado una oportunidad para que lo conozcas mejor…en el fondo no es mal chico… ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad ¿no?- **dijo la amatista dejando pensativa a Sakura.

La hora de la reunión llegó, el cielo se oscureció, y cuando se hizo de noche todos se reunieron en la plaza central de la aldea…

Cuando ya todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos se adentraron en el bosque, anduvieron hasta el lugar donde Hideki decía haber visto al monstruo, todos observaban detenidamente el bosque…vacío, tranquilo, sin ninguna huella de que allí hubiera alguna bestia…pero no obstante seguían buscando por los matorrales y demás lugares.

**Por lo visto aquí no hay ningún ser como decía Hideki…-**dijo Kaoru sentándose en un tronco junto a Sakura.

**Ni lo hay ni lo habrá…no creo que exista un ser tan malvado como lo pinta ese hombre…- **dijo la esmeralda

**¿Tu crees?...-**preguntó el chico mientras la observaba detenidamente.

**Claro que lo creo, aquí el único ser malvado es él…-**dijo la chica

De repente los aldeanos se aglomeraron al creer que habían visto algo.

**Vamos, parecen que han encontrado algo…-**dijo Kaoru levantándose.

**No…prefiero quedarme aquí, de seguro será otro charco de barro, que confundieron con una huella de pisada…como paso antes…-** suspiró Sakura- **Ve tu a ver, y luego me cuentas, yo me quedaré aquí sentada de mientras.**

**¿Estás segura? **

**Claro, no importa…-**sonrió la chica

Mientras que todos acudían a ver lo que había sucedido, Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que antes le había dicho su amiga… ¿sería capaz de darle una oportunidad a Kaoru?

**En el fondo no está tan mal…pero**…-dijo la chica mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón- **Mi persona especial no debe estar lejos, y estoy segura, que si no me encuentra él…la encontraré yo muy pronto…- **dijo la chica mientras fantaseaba

De repente se escuchó un ruido procedente de unos matorrales que se encontraban no muy lejos de ella…se asustó pues podía sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando.

**¿¡Qué extraña sensación es esta…?-**dijo la esmeralda mientras se levantaba y se cobijaba entre sus brazos.

El ruido volvió a escucharse. Asustada pero intrigada por saber que era lo que se escondía detrás, se acercó lentamente, retiró algunos arbustos, y…

Grrr…- un gruñido la hizo retroceder un poco

Estaba asombrada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…un ser extraño parecido a un lobo que la observaba incrédulo y ¿asustado?

Ambos estaban paralizados, pero Sakura en un lento impulso, fue acercando su mano hasta ese misterioso ser…él la miraba asustado, parecía que ella no le tenía miedo.

Tenía su mano a escasos centímetros de su piel, cuando una voz que la llamaba la sacó de su mente, e hizo que el extraño ser saliera huyendo.

**¿Ocurre algo?-**dijo Kaoru que llegaba mientras observaba a la chica que aún miraba a los matorrales

**Eh…no nada**-susurró la chica

**Volvamos a casa…aquí no hay nada…**

**Sí…volvamos**-dijo la chica aún asombrada.

Mientras tanto el ser misterioso, observaba no muy lejos de allí, como los chicos se iban alejando del bosque…

Sakura…-susurró mientras recordaba lo sucedido…

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La-sakurita: **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin otro capítulo más…, como ven esta historia no está siguiendo el curso de la película…aún así espero que me digan que tal les pareció.

Perdonen también por mi abandono pero tuve mil cosas que hacer, además la idea la tenía en la cabeza, lo que me faltó fue quizás un poco de inspiración, de ganas y tiempo…P

Desde aquí también agradecer a todas las personas que lo leyeron. Y a los que dejaron reviews…

** Agradecimientos **

**Hikary-sys: **Konnichi-pu! Mi niña muchas gracias por tu reviews Como ves no seguiré el patrón de la peli, porque no quiero cargármela con mis tonterías jajaja, así que prefiero sacar la idea de mi cabezota jajaja. A por cierto, Onegai por no haber actualizado el coraje del amor pero es k me toy quedando sin inspiración joooo! TT pero tranqui que pronto vendrá jajaja. Por cierto espero que te lo estés pasando bien en tu pueblo! Bueno muchos besitos y espero que me digas que tal te pareció…Muachhh a y por cierto me encantó tu fic El canto de la sirena actualiza pronto!**  
**

**Mana: **Olaaaa que tal estas? Espero que bien jejeje, bueno sobretodo darte las gracias por tu reviews me hizo muy feliz jeje. Bueno muchas gracias y besitos. Espero tu próximo reviews y así me dices que te pareció.

**Lady esmeralda: **Gracias por tu reviews y por tus ánimos jejeje Espero que te guste el capitulo aunque no lo hice igual que la película jejeje, prefiero que salgan las ideas de mi cabezota jajaja. Muchos besos y espero tu próximo reviews. Matta ne!

**Maron-chan2: **Holaaa gracias por tu reviews wapa. Y discúlpame por la tardanza pero como ya dije tuve algunos problemillas de inspiración jejeje A mi también me encantaba la historia de la Bella y la bestia por eso quise hacer la adaptación a CCS, aunque yo creo que era más fanática de la película de la sirenita, jajaja, pero hace un tiempo me dio por esta película y no podía para de verla de ahí salió este fic jajajaja. Bueno muchos besotes y espero tu reviews asi me dices que te pareció. Matta ne!

**KawaiiDany-chan**: Holaaa gracias por tus ánimos jejeje y también gracias por el reviews, ahora solo espero que el capítulo y el desarrollo que salga de mi cabeza os valla gustando XD. Muchos besos y espero tu reviews Matta ne!

**LI MAHA: **Olaaaa gracias por tu reviews, jeje y me alegro mucho que te guste lo poco que llevo del fic. Jejeje aunque el principio es casi igual que el de la película excepto algunas cosas que cambie, el desarrollo vendrá de mi cabeza, asi que espero que opines y me digas que tal te va pareciendo XD. Muchos besitos Matta ne!

**Dark-hinata:** Gracias por tu reviews, Y espero que te guste este capítulo. Besitos

**Ghia-Hikary: **Ola amiguis, yo estoy muy bien jejeje y espero que tu también, me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo . Ahhhh muchas gracias por el reviews jejeje me hace muy feliz . Besitos wapa nos seguimos leyendo!

Bueno pues solo decirlos que muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus ánimos me hacen muy feliz O. Ahora solo espero vuestras opiniones y me haréis más feliz todavía XD

Matta ne!** Deja reviews please!**


	3. ¿Ilusiones?

**La Belleza Del Interior**

_**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Clamp)_

**_Summary:_** _Syaoran un príncipe déspota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia..._

_**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me hicieron muy felices, y aunque de momento esta historia no esta muy desarrollada, quiero decirles que cada día intento mejorar más y más y hacer capítulos mejores…aunque algunas veces no lo consiga…jejeje pero bueno espero que sigan esta historia y dejen esos reviews que me alegran tanto! Besitos _

**¡Disfruta y Deja reviews!**

**¡Seguimos!**

**-Capítulo 3: ¿Ilusiones?-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Paz, tranquilidad, sosiego…todo esto podía sentirse dentro del castillo, hasta que llegó él…

Las puertas de entrada volvieron a abrirse fuertemente de par en par, como solo él sabía hacerlo…

**-Señor… ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?**...-preguntó Eriol que acudía rápidamente junto con la sirvienta a recibir al amo del castillo- **Estuvimos esperándole…**

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos sin saber que decir al ver pasar a la bestia delante de ellos, como si no los hubiera visto ni oído desde un primer momento.

**-Amo… ¿quiere que le sirva un poco de té?…-**insistió Nakuru

Pero nada…no escucharon de él, más que un irremediable silencio…seguido de un gran portazo procedente del comedor…uno de los lugares en donde más solía refugiarse.

**-Parece que hoy no tiene ganas de hablar**…-dijo Eriol- **Sigamos con lo nuestro Nakuru, por** **que si esperamos a que nos cuente algo, solo perderemos el tiempo**…-terminó diciendo mientras ambos regresaban a sus labores.

Una vez estuvo dentro del comedor, Syaoran volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón de siempre, amplio y confortable, donde probablemente, habría pasado la mayor parte de su vida desde que se convirtió en aquel ser tan solitario.

El comedor era amplio, las paredes eran de un color grisáceo pálido y este tenía grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de colores apagados. Era una habitación oscura cuya única luz existente provenía de la pequeña fogata de la chimenea.

La puerta de entrada daba de frente a una gran mesa alargada, un poco vieja y desgastada, y justo de cara a la puerta había un gran sillón, viejo y que siempre era ocupado por Syaoran. En la parte izquierda del comedor, se encontraba la chimenea, y justo enfrente de esta un alargado sofá de color rojizo, y dos sillones a ambos lados. En la esquina izquierda del comedor había un hermoso piano cubierto de polvo.

A Syaoran desde muy pequeño le había atraído la música que desprendía ese instrumento. Su madre le enseño desde muy pequeño que la música es el alma de los sentimientos, y que todos tus sentimientos son reflejados por la música que tocas.

Con todos sus consejos y prácticas, Syaoran se convirtió en un excelente pianista, pero a la muerte de su madre, el chico se sumió en un mundo de tristeza y desde entonces jamás volvió a tocar. Le recordaba tanto a ella…

Y Ese lugar… le traía tantos recuerdos. Era una especie de refugio para él, le gustaba porque aún podía sentir el cariño de su madre dentro de la habitación, su música, incluso a veces recordar su dulce voz, sus ojos...

Absorto en sus recuerdos, se le vino a la mente los ojos esmeraldas que esa noche había tenido el placer de contemplar. Suspiró. Jamás volvería a verlos…

No supo como pero dentro de aquella mirada confusa y asustada de aquella chica, pudo notar cierta calidez y ternura.

¿Ternura?... ¿quien iba a ser capaz de sentir ternura por un ser tan despreciable como él? ¡Qué Tontería! se dijo a si mismo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de todo aquello. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al gran ventanal. Echó a un lado las cortinas y observó el paisaje, triste y apagado como siempre, recubierto de aquella niebla que lo ocultaba todo.

Apretaba los puños fuertemente, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, y eso le ponía furioso. Tenía miedo de quedarse como estaba…ser un monstruo toda su vida, sin encontrar a alguien que pudiera salvarle de su embrujo.

Su encantamiento consistía en conocer el verdadero significado del amor, y si él pretendía que alguien le salvase, eso implicaba que una chica se enamorase de él y el de ella…de ninguna otra manera podría romperse, pero para ello, tendría que aprender a amar, ¿Cómo lo haría teniendo un corazón de piedra?...sólo y exclusivamente el tiempo lo decidiría…

-**Esta noche…volveré al bosque**- susurró entre dientes.

Sakura y Kaoru habían salido del bosque, junto con la mayoría de los aldeanos, que venían decepcionados, echando miradas furtivas a Hideki. Sin duda alguna hay dentro no había ninguna bestia, tan solo eran rumores…

Ambos chicos se separaron del resto y se dirigieron en dirección a la pequeña casa de Sakura…

**-Bueno aunque no hayamos encontrado nada, me alegro de haber estado ese tiempo junto a ti…-**dijo Kaoru mientras observaba a Sakura que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Paso una mano frente a ella, para hacerla reaccionar, pero seguía igual… **¿Estas bien…?-**preguntó

**-Eh…perdona…estaba pensando en otra cosa…lo siento**- se disculpó

**-Y… ¿se puede saber cual era el motivo de tus pensamientos**?- decía el chico mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared y la miraba de forma seductora.

**-No es nada…no importa, tan solo estoy cansada**- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente

**-Entonces será mejor que me valla…ya nos veremos en otro momento-**terminó Kaoru

**-Vale…Hasta maña…**

Estaba a punto de despedirse de él, cuando en un movimiento rápido, Kaoru depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica, que ardía de vergüenza.

Sakura estaba lo bastante sorprendida y nerviosa como para decir algo, así que esperó. Una vez hubo terminado, la miró a los ojos, mientras sonreía complacidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando a ella lentamente, respirando su aroma y su nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de besarla, cuando Sakura reaccionó…

- **Hasta mañana**-dijo entrando rápidamente en la casa, y cerrándole la puerta en las narices… No estaba preparada para dar ese paso.

Sakura se recostó sobre la puerta, se imaginaba lo repugnante que hubiera sido ese beso con Kaoru, si no llega a reaccionar a tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios tenía que decirle las cosas para que ese cabeza de mosquito lo entendiera?

Se deslizó lentamente por la puerta, hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. A pesar de lo molesto que fuese el chico, no le gustaba tener que hacer daño a nadie, y menos que sufrieran por su culpa. Pero el problema era que por más que le había rechazado, el chico seguía insistiendo, y eso la hacía sentirse mil veces peor.

Se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la ventana, para mirar con disimulo si todavía seguía ahí o ya se había ido. Respiró profundamente al ver que ya no estaba.

Se dirigió lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido hacia su habitación. Esta era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Tenía una pequeña estantería con algunos libros, los cuales ya había leído varias veces en sus ratos libres. Sin duda alguna, era una de sus aficiones preferidas, le encantaba leer e imaginarse historias de amor que nunca sucederían.

De repente recordó al ser extraño que vio en el bosque. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era un lobo de pelaje castaño, pero si no recordaba mal, había algo en el que le había parecido humano. Sus ojos, no eran los de un simple lobo…estos eran más profundos.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, pues creía que estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, lo mejor era olvidarse del tema, se recogió el pelo en una trenza y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba cansada. Sin duda alguna había sido un día difícil…

El sol había comenzado a salir por las verdes praderas que se encontraban junto a la casa. Pequeños rallos de sol comenzaban a adentrarse por la ventana.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba y se dispuso a empezar un nuevo día.

Abrió su cómoda, cogio un vestido de color rosa, muy simple y se dirigió hacia la bañera. Se metió en esta y se sumergió en el agua cálida, mientras se relajaba. Al rato salió, se vistió, se recorrió la casa y vio que su abuelo había salido, probablemente estaría en alguna de esas charlas matutinas, discutiendo de nuevo.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, y cogio un libro de la estantería. El título de este era "_El Coraje del amor", _sin duda alguna, su libro favorito. Lo había leído tantas veces que podría relatarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Salió de la casa, y se dirigió a las praderas que se situaban detrás de esta. Allí junto a un árbol, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

_Hace mucho tiempo en una región próspera y pacífica, donde aún habitaban los magos, existía una leyenda sobre dos jóvenes enamorados, cuyo amor era tan poderoso, que incluso algunos intentaron separarlos…pero ¿lo conseguirían?_

Así era como empezaba. Suspiró tiernamente mientras ojeaba rápidamente el libro, y acariciaba algunas imágenes que este traía.

-**Que pena que esta clase de amor, solo se de en los libros**…-suspiró resignada mientras recobraba la lectura.

Pero de repente una voz muy conocida le sacó de su fantasía. Era Tomoyo que venía corriendo apresuradamente hacia ella. Cerró el libro, y esperó la llegada de su amiga.

-**Sakura, ¡porque no me lo dijiste!-**gritó enfadada

**- ¿El qué no te he dicho, Tomoyo?-** preguntó confusa

- **Pues que tú…-**miró a ambos lados y bajó la voz- **Lo tuyo con Kaoru…**

**- ¡Ya te enteraste!**- gritó totalmente colorada.

- **Si, lo sabe todo el pueblo…-** dijo la amatista- **Ha sido la conversación de todos.**

**- Dios que vergüenza…-**dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

- **No debes avergonzarte, es algo muy natural, lo que no comprendo es, que te tomaste muy en serio lo que te dije cuando tu nunca sueles escucharme…**-sonrió la amatista

**- Espera… ¿De que estas hablando?-** preguntó confusa Sakura.

- **No te hagas Sakura…de que más voy a hablar**- dijo en tono pícaro mientras miraba a Sakura, entonces comprendió que no estaba entendiendo nada- **De tu relación amorosa con Kaoru…**

- **Ahhhh de eso…-** pestañeo varias veces y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, mientras Tomoyo la seguía- **¿Estás de broma, verdad?-** paró en seco

- **No…-** corrigió Tomoyo- **El mismo Kaoru me lo dijo esta mañana…**

**-¿Qué?-** gritó Sakura mientras se quedaba totalmente sorprendida- **¡Eso es mentira!**

**- Lo sabía…-** suspiró resignada- **Demasiado bonito para ser cierto…pero si es mentira entonces ¿porque tú lo estabas afirmando?**

**- Creía que estábamos hablando del beso que intentó darme ayer…-**dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Había hablado más de la cuenta…-**Quiero decir…**

**- Ahhhhhhhh… ¿de verdad hizo eso?...- **gritó emocionada Tomoyo- **Cuéntame todo, con lujos de detalles.**

Sakura intentó evadir el tema, pero era demasiado tarde. Su lengua le había traicionado. No tuvo más remedio que contarle todo, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

**- Valla no pensé que fuera tan directo, pero menos mal que lo paraste…- **dijo mientras observaba a su amiga que de nuevo volvía a quedarse absorta en sus pensamientos- **¿Pasó algo más que no me hayas querido decir…?**

Sakura reaccionó al instante. En realidad aún no le había contado acerca de lo que vio en el bosque. Le daba miedo recordarlo.

- **Bueno en realidad, hay otra cosa, pero no tiene que ver con él…**

- **Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí**- dijo la amatista, mientras cogía las manos de su amiga.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar- **Creo…-**dijo mientras Tomoyo prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras- **Creo que he visto a la bestia- **dijo la esmeralda temerosa.

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a su amiga. Se recogió algunos mechones que le caían por la cara y lentamente recobro el sentido.

-**A ver**,** vayamos por pasos…-**dijo- **¿Has dicho que creías haber visto a la bestia, o ¿he entendido mal?...**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, temerosa por la reacción de su amiga- **Eso mismo dije…**

**-¿Es una broma no?-** musitó la amatista esperando que así fuera.

- **No…-**dijo la esmeralda mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba sobre el tronco del árbol dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Respiraba agitadamente, miró al cielo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se volvía hacia su amiga. Estaba pensativa, por una parte no creía nada, pero por otra su confianza ciega en Sakura no le daba otra alternativa más que creer…

- **Y si quizás fue… ¿una _ilusión?_…-**musitó Tomoyo

- **No dudo que podría haberlo sido, pero…era tan real- **dijo mientras lo recordaba

Tomoyo se quedó mirando por un momento a su amiga, observó el libro que tenía en su mano, se acercó y lo leyó en voz baja. Sakura seguía pasmada en algún punto fijo. Era una chica muy soñadora… fue la única solución que encontró a ese dilema.

- **Deberías dejar de leer tantos libros fantásticos, algún día te vas a volver loca.**

Sakura recobró el sentido, y sonrió a su amiga mientras abrazaba tiernamente al libro que tenía en sus manos.

- **Loca de amor…-**dijo la chica mientras giraba alrededor de sí misma con el libro aún entre los brazos- **Tomoyo, se que piensas que lo de la bestia ha sido una ilusión mía, pero te aseguro que esta noche, volveré al bosque para comprobarlo**.

-**¿Queeeee?- **gritó asustada- **Sakura por favor, prométeme que no lo harás…-**suplicó

-**Pero así podré saber si fue una ilusión mía o fue real…Estoy decidida… ¡iré!**

**- Espera…no hace falta que vallas, yo…te creo, de verdad, no tienes porque demostrármelo, además esta tarde volveré a la cuidad…No podré ir contigo…**

Sakura suspiró resignada mientras observaba a su amiga que la miraba suplicante.

-**Prométeme que no irás…**

**- Está bien…-**sonrió mientras cruzaba los dedos a espaldas de su amiga.

- **Menos mal, nadie sabe lo que una mente loca como la tuya puede llegar a hacer…**

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando hasta entrado el mediodía, cuando volvieron a sus casas. Tomoyo tendría que volver a la cuidad por unos días…la echaría de menos.

A pesar de la "promesa" que le hizo a su amiga, Sakura era una chica aventurera y muy soñadora, y estaba dispuesta a ir de nuevo al bosque costase lo que costase…

Esperó hasta el anochecer, momento en el que se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en ese lugar, lleno de bichos y algunos que otros animalejos que desconocía…Su propósito…encontrar a esa criatura.

Días atrás era ella quién se mofaba de todos los aldeanos cuando recurrían al tema de la bestia, y ahora ella la estaba buscando ¡Qué contradicción!

Andaba lentamente por el paraje, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y dejar que sus sentidos se ampliaran. Buscaba entre los arbustos…pero nada, estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de darle la razón a Tomoyo… no obstante, no se daría por vencida.

Buscaba y buscaba hasta que…

-**Sakura…-**dijo una voz bastante conocida, que la asustó.

Se volvió y encontró nada más y nada menos que a la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento…

-**Kaoru…**-sonrió temerosa- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

El chico la miraba ardiente y seductor desde la lejanía…se fue acercando a pasos lentos hacía ella…temiendo Sakura que algo que no quisiese volviera a pasar.

-**Simplemente paseaba**- dijo acercándose más y más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella- **¿Y tú?-** susurró de forma seductora.

Sakura intentaba no mirarle a los ojos- **Igual…-**rió nerviosa. Tenía ganas de empujarle y alejarle de su espacio, pero se contuvo y optó por alejarse ella de él.

Pero no resultó…Kaoru agarró fuertemente de su muñeca, y la atrajo hasta retenerla en un árbol, situándose frente a ella, para que impidiese escapar…

-**Kaoru, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**dijo Sakura temerosa- **Me haces daño…-**continuó intentando escapar de él…pero era inútil.

-**Sabes perfectamente, lo que siento por ti, sabes que te deseo con toda mi alma, y tú lo único que haces es hacerme más y más daño…**-prosiguió mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello apasionadamente.

- **Te he dicho que me sueltes…-**gritó la esmeralda con las lágrimas a punto de estallar de sus ojos- **Yo no quiero estar contigo…**

Kaoru, sin oír a la chica que gritaba de miedo, comenzó a subir la mano por debajo de su vestido, Sakura cada vez estaba más asustada, y no paraba de llorar.

Sin pensarlo ni una vez más, golpeó con su pierna en la parte más débil de Kaoru, dejando casi sin respiración al chico…era el momento de escapar.

No muy lejos de allí Syaoran andaba tranquilamente, intentaba quitarse de la mente a aquella chica…pero le era imposible.

De repente mientras caminaba escuchó unos gritos que provenían de un lugar cercano. Eran las voces de una chica. Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y lo vio todo escondido de nuevo en unos matorrales. Hasta que se fijo en ella…era la misma chica de ayer y… estaba llorando.

Kaoru imposibilitado del dolor, cogió del cabello a Sakura y la empujó contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Se repuso del dolor, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar y a acariciar todas las partes de la chica que le era posible, mientras ella yacía inconsciente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Syaoran lo miraba atónito desde el lugar, ese chico estaba a punto de…

Kaoru ardiente de deseo, comenzó a desvestir a Sakura, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte gruñido y algo le empujó desde atrás con fuerza, alejándolo de ella.

Confundido en el suelo, mientras se llevaba una de las manos a su cabeza, miró de nuevo, y se encontró a la bestia…

Un lobo salvaje y que probablemente podía tener la altura de un humano le estaba ¿amenazando? Asustado y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo intentaba retroceder como podía, mientras el lobo se acercaba más y más a él con sus enormes dientes fuera. Estaba tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-**Huye…-**susurró con furia Syaoran, mientras lo miraba amenazante.

Kaoru asustado salió corriendo de allí, lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban. Dejando a el lobo y a la chica en la intemperie.

Syaoran miraba aún con furia como el chico salía corriendo, pero de repente un gemido lo hizo reaccionar. Se dirigió hacia la chica aún inconsciente. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así. Pero la miró y su corazón por primera vez sintió ternura. No la dejaría así.

La cogió despacio entre sus brazos y se dirigió entre la espesa niebla hacia el castillo…

Continuará…

**La-sakurita**: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii otro capítulo más. Al fin lo terminé, me lleve unos cuantos días con el capitulo, pero por fin lo terminé …si si soy un poco lenta, pero la inspiración no me llegaba jajaja Además me enganché a un libro y no lo suelto ni loca. Bueno solo espero que les guste el Cap, que en el próximo comenzará la parte S&S jujuju.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nolee SYS: **Ola amiga, bueno primero se bienvenida a mi fic, jejeje y segundo muchas gracias por tu reviews, jeje espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque como tú dijiste esta empezando, pero ahora…llega lo bueno S&S 100 jajaja solo espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews para saber si te va gustando. Muchos besitos.

**Mitsuki Himura: **Holaaa muchas gracias por tu reviews y me alegro que te guste el fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. Muchos besitos Matta ne!

**KawaiiDany-Chan******Hola de nuevo jeje perdóname por la demora de los capítulos, pero tengo un lío mental, que a veces no se ni lo que hago jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo. Y ahora que shaoran salvó a sakura, tendremos más momentos entre ellos dos. Jujuju. Nos seguimos leyendo, y nuevamente muchas gracias por tus ánimos, suerte e inspiración XD aunque esta última se va muchas veces. Besitos.

**Renialt Shirou******Jujuju muchas gracias por leerme amiguis, compañera de defensa a favor de los derechos de los autores (era así? ¬¬U) mi cabeza está loca y se me está yendo la memoria, jajajaj. Bueno pues que espero que sigas leyendo, que yo también seguiré tu fic, que me tienen muy intrigada sakura y Shaoran XD. Muchos besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Adazu:** Holaaa amiga, me alegro de que habláramos por el MSN. Y como me dijiste espero que actualices pronto tu historia, Cinderella Story me gusta mucho XD y ya de camino deberíamos formar el grupo Disney jajaja, lo digo por que tu llevas el cuento de cenicienta, yo el de la bella y la bestia, y mi amigui Ire-chan con su historia el canto de la sirena, aunque que decir nuestras historias son más ingeniosas jajaja. Bueno pues te deseo mucha suerte en tus Fics, y espero que sigas leyendo. Ah doble gracias por dejarme dos reviews jejeje. Besitos.

**Hikary-sys: **Ire-chan, mi niña volví jajaja y tú también con un capítulo más de tu hermosa historia. Me encantó como siempre, pero eres mala siempre lo dejas en lo mejor joooo. Jajaja XD, pero bueno así mejor porque se coje con más ganas. Jajaja como ves el lobo era Shaoran Mi niñooo!

Shaoran: He que yo no soy de tu propiedad! ¬¬

La-sakurita: TT me haces llorar, eres malo! Buaaaa, Ireeee riñele no me quiere!

Shaoran: Como quieres que te quiera, si mira el papel que tengo que hacer en este fic. Tengo calor con tantos pelos!

La-sakurita: Pos te aguantas! Si tienes calor metete los pies en agua! XD

Shaoran: Grrrrrr

La-sakurita: Eso a mi noooo!TT los gruñidos a Kaoru! Mira por allí viene! Corre!

Kaoru: Ahhhhhhhh (corriendo) por que a miiii! Kitenmelo de encima TT

XD bueno por donde iba Ahhhh Siiiiiiiiii…quiero Mas Canto de la sirena quiero más…XD. Lokii de Dowerpenguin no hay rastro TT asi que…tenemos que empezar con la brigada AYUDA DOWERPENGUIN! Jajaja ojú que loka toy mejor lo dejo aquí que me va a da un grogui jajaja. Muxos besitos y te espero en el próximo capi. Matta ne!

**Matta ne! Dejen reviews! **

La-sakurita que os quiere a todos.

Kaoru: ¿Y que pasa conmigo? Socorro!


	4. Deudas

**La Belleza Del Interior**

_**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Clamp)_

**_Summary:_** _Syaoran un príncipe déspota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia..._

**¡Disfruta y Deja reviews!**

**¡Seguimos!**

**-Capítulo 4: Deudas_-_**

_**-"**El amor no puede conseguirse a la fuerza**"-**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una bocanada de aire frío entró por los ventanales de la habitación…La chica que aún yacía en la cama, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos al sentir el roce helado del viento en su rostro.

Se incorporó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Se restregó los ojos al compás de su bostezo y volvió a abrir sus verdosos ojos sorprendida.

**-¿Dónde estoy?...-**dijo la castaña saliendo rápidamente de la cama mientras recorría con la mirada cada detalle de la habitación.

Era realmente una habitación amplia y hermosa…pero seguía sin saber donde se encontraba.

El golpe que produjo el aire en el ventanal aún abierto, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó lentamente, mientras se abrigaba con sus brazos, y se asomó sigilosamente.

La visión del paisaje era bastante borrosa debido a la niebla que cubría todo, no obstante se percató de que se encontraba en un sitio bastante alto…probablemente _¿un castillo? _

Estaba asustada, no sabía ni recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. ¿Y si había sido victima de un secuestro? La piel se le erizó y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación que se había abierto un poco, y unos ruidos detrás de esta.

Tragó saliva y con todo el valor que sus piernas le permitían en ese momento, se acercó sigilosamente hasta colocarse justo delante del pomo de la puerta. Pensó en coger algo para protegerse en caso extremo, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue quitarse una de las zapatillas que llevaba para atacar a lo que fuese que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Acercó lentamente la mano temblorosa para coger el pomo, respiró hondo y la abrió completamente…

**¿Quién anda ahí?-** gritó Sakura con la zapatilla aún alzada.

**-¿Se…se puede…? - **dijo una chica con voz nerviosa al ver la cara decidida de Sakura y con una zapatilla a punto de estamparse en su cara.

**- ¿Quién eres tú…?-** preguntó desconcertada la castaña, mientras observaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer con la zapatilla y la guardaba avergonzada detrás suya- **Ahhhh…per-perdona yo no sabía y…bueno…yo**- balbuceaba nerviosa

- **No importa**…-dijo la chica mientras sonreía- **La culpa es mía, debí llamar antes…pero con todo esto no podía…-**dijo señalando la bandeja de comida que llevaba encima.

- **¿Es para mí…?**

- **Si, es tu desayuno…-**dijo entrando en la habitación y dejando la bandeja encima de la cama, mientras se llevaba una de las manos a la cabeza para secarse el sudor- **Ah, no me presenté…soy Nakuru la criada del castillo, todo lo que necesites solo tienes que pedírmelo-** digo la chica inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

**- Yo soy Sakura…muchas gracias por todo, pero… no hace falta no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…**

**-¿Qué?... _¡A Syaoran no le hará mucha gracia eso!-_ **susurró

**-¿Quién es Syaoran?...Y ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?-**preguntó la castaña

- **Ups Syaoran…es mi amo, el dueño del castillo. Él fue quien te trajo aquí…-**sonrió Nakuru mientras veía a Sakura aún pensativa- **Bueno la verdad no se mucho, sobre lo que pasó, porque el no es muy "comunicativo" con nosotros, pero llegó muy preocupado**…**Jamás lo había visto así**- dijo Nakuru mientras se llevaba un dedo a la mejilla y recordaba todo.

** De todas maneras fuese lo que fuese, estoy segura que te vio herida y te trajo hasta aquí…** -continuó- **Aunque la verdad, no conocía esa etapa tan caritativa y solidaria en él…-**reía

- **Entonces supongo que debería darle las gracias… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?**- preguntó la esmeralda.

- **Ahhhhhhhh…verás…es que…**-dijo nerviosa llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba en algo creíble- _"Si Sakura ve a Syaoran…"_ -**bueno…etto…a el no le gustan mucho que lo molesten, quiero decir…se lleva las horas metido en el comedor sin salir y…Ups…**

- **¿Está en el comedor?...Por favor llévame hasta allí…**

**- Yo…**

**- Te lo ruego…necesito irme de aquí, mi abuelo debe estar muy preocupado…**

-**Pero…-** miró a la chica que le suplicaba, respiró hondo y accedió a duras penas- **Está bien**.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación. Nakuru iba delante, Sakura la seguía mientras observaba embobada el castillo. Era precioso…

La segunda planta en la que estaba ubicada la habitación estaba llena de grandes cuadros que podían medir incluso más de 3 metros de altura. Eran muy lujosos y se mostraban escenas del campo, la cuidad… pero tenían colores muy apagados y tristes. Todos eran muy parecidos…

Todos, Excepto uno…que era ocultado por las sombras…

El cuadro no resultaba excesivamente grande como los demás, más bien era pequeño pero tenía unas tonalidades mucho más alegres.

En el aparecía una familia de 7 miembros. Sentados en un amplio sillón se encontraba una mujer hermosa de mediana edad y largos cabellos, junto a un hombre al cual agarraba del brazo. Detrás de ellos, de pie, se encontraban 4 chicas probablemente de la misma edad. Todas eran muy parecidas, excepto en el color de los ojos y corte de pelo. Mientras que en el suelo sentado, se encontraba un niño pequeño de cabelleras rebeldes con unos expresivos ojos ámbares, llenos de ternura.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo, sin duda alguna era un cuadro hermoso, todos los personajes sonreían, especialmente el pequeño, que parecía extremadamente feliz.

Pero… ¿por qué un cuadro tan bello como ese, estaba tan oculto entre las sombras?

La voz de la criada sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos y prosiguió el camino volviéndose a veces hacia atrás para contemplarlo de nuevo.

La simpleza de los personajes y la ternura que reflejaban los ojos del pequeño la habían cautivado.

Bajaron por una gran escalera de forma circular hasta llegar a un amplio recibidor, y continuaron hasta una sala situada a la izquierda de las escaleras. Esta daba a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas.

Llegaron a la segunda y entonces Nakuru se paró. Esa puerta daba al comedor.

- **Ya hemos llegado…-**musitó la criada

- **Grac…**

- **Espera…-**dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo a la castaña- **Déjame que entre yo primero, por favor…- **continuó mientras la esmeralda aceptaba.

La muchacha entró delicadamente en la oscura habitación, dejando sin darse cuenta la puerta semiabierta.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón de siempre, de espaldas a la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos…ni siquiera se había percatado del sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- **¿Señor…?**-dijo temerosa la criada

- **¡Nakuru, dije que no quería que nadie me molestase…!**- gruñó enfadado

- **Ya…p-pero…veras…es que**- decía nerviosa mientras giraba sus manos- **la…chica está aquí**

Syaoran seguía aún inmóvil en su sillón, pensante… con la mirada triste y perdida en algún punto de la habitación- **Dígale que no tengo ganas de visitas en este momento…**

**-Pero…-**insistió Nakuru

- **¡He dicho que no!-**gritó encolerizado asustando a la criada.

- **Perdone…-**dijo una dulce vocecilla que retumbó en toda la habitación y que puso los pelos de punta al monstruo- **Yo…siento molestarle en estos momentos, pero solo venía a…agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y bueno a despedirme…**

**- Nadie te ha dado permiso para que te vallas…-**dijo furioso Syaoran

- **Eh, bueno…se lo estoy pidiendo a usted.**

- **Lo siento, pero eso no se encuentra dentro de mis planes…**-dijo con voz fría- **Aún me debes algo…**

**- No entiendo…**-musitó la castaña

- **¡Syaoran, no lo hagas!- **gritó la criada mientras Sakura la miraba aún confusa empezando a asustarse.

- **¡Cállate**!-gritó furioso- **Sal de la habitación Nakuru…**

- **No pienso…**

- **¡Vete!-** la interrumpió gritando aún más fuerte, haciendo que la chica saliera con la cabeza agachada.

- **¡No tiene porque tratarla de esa manera!-**gritó la castaña mientras dirigía la mirada hacia aquel sillón del que procedía la voz.

- **¡No te consiento que me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer!...**

Su voz era dura y fría.

- **¿¡Y quien es usted para hablarme de esa manera, e impedirme que me valla?**-gritó enfadada Sakura.

Hubo un silencio…pequeño pero muy incomodo. Sakura seguía mirando fijamente el espaldar de aquel sillón. De repente se escucharon unas pisadas y una figura pareció moverse por las sombras de la habitación.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil. Un ser extraño con forma de lobo se reflejaba en sus verdosos ojos.

- **Syaoran…y te guste o no, soy el dueño absoluto de este castillo**…

Sakura intentó vocalizar pero le era imposible, ¡Estaba paralizada! Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de finas lágrimas…y el recuerdo de aquel lobo que vio en el bosque le inundó su mente.

Apenas podía fijarse bien, por la escasez de luz dentro de la habitación, pero recordaba perfectamente cada facción de aquel ser, y sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de tristeza... Sin duda alguna era él.

- **¿Es que acaso no te esperabas que fuese un monstruo?**- dijo en tono burlón

- **No pienso que sea un monstruo…- **musitó la chica con voz entrecortada

Syaoran se sorprendió por el comentario y desvió la mirada triste. Respiró hondo y se volvió a erguir mirándola de nuevo a los ojos con furia- **Me importa muy poco lo que pienses…**

- **Le pido por favor que deje irme…**

- **No…-**contestó fríamente-** Como ya te dije, me debes algo…Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo ordene-**dijo Syaoran poniéndose de espaldas a la chica- **Es el pago que te impongo por haberte salvado.**

Sakura sintió como las piernas le temblaban y poco a poco se derrumbaban hasta chocar con el suelo. Su mundo se desvanecía en pocos segundos, todo lo que más quería, jamás lo volvería a ver. Allí estaba…sentada en el suelo sin poder quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza: "_Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo ordene"._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a todo lo que ella más amaba? _

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y chocó con el suelo. El sonido de esta al caer pareció ser escuchado por Syaoran, que se giró para mirarla. Por un momento el corazón se le encogió.

Intentó acercarse un poco a la chica, pero esta rápidamente se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación llorando.

-**Sakura, espera…- **gritó Nakuru que había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta.

Intentó alcanzarla pero no pudo. Se encerró en la habitación. Seguramente estaría llorando, y la comprendía, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si de un momento a otro le privasen de sus sueños, su libertad, su mundo… Lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

La criada volvió rápidamente al comedor, donde Syaoran se encontraba de nuevo sentado en el sillón.

- **¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso?-** gritó enfurecida la criada, sin pensar un momento con quien estaba hablando.

- **Parece que no me conoces. Nunca he hecho algo a cambio de nada- **dijo en tono arrogante-** Tenía que pagarme por el favor que le hice y… que mejor que quedarse aquí…así podrá romper mi hechizo.**

**- ¿Es que no puedes pensar por un momento en alguien que no seas tú…? **

**- No. Nadie piensa en mí…**

**- ¿Y no puedes pensar en esa chica?- **insistió Nakuru**- Sabes que…le acabas de quitar todas sus ilusiones y todos sus deseos, y aún así solo piensas en que ¿quizás pueda romper tu hechizo?**

** Me sorprendes Syaoran- **continuó**- Nunca pensé que llegases a ese punto. Nunca se romperá tu hechizo, si sigues sin valorar lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Y por mucho que quieras someter a esa chica a que se quede aquí, si sigues comportándote de esa manera, nunca conseguirás su amor.**

**¡"El amor no se puede conseguir a la fuerza"!-**gritó

-**¡Cállate!- **gritó la bestia tapándose los oídos mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Corría y corría…lo único que quería era salir de el castillo, aquel lugar que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era volverle loco. Intentaba quitarse las palabras de su criada, "_El amor no puede conseguirse a la fuerza_" pero no lo conseguía. Seguían martirizándole.

Llegó al jardín, y con toda la furia acumulada en su cuerpo comenzó a romper todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-**Pero quienes se han creído para decirme lo que tengo que hacer**- dijo andando de un lado para otro cuando su furia se había calmado- **Grrr…Se creen que soy tonto o… ¡Y tú! ¿Qué estas mirando?-**gritó a un pequeño pajarillo posado en una rama haciendo que este huyera asustado.

Al darse cuenta, se llevó las manos a la cabeza- **¿Qué me esta pasando?-**dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en un charco de agua que había en el suelo- **¿Por qué me afectan tanto esas palabras?**

Sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una figura. Estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyados en el balcón y la cabeza metida entre ambos. ¡Era la chica! y…probablemente estaba llorando.

De nuevo ese dolor en el pecho.

Se estremeció cuando su mirada se chocó con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tristeza y desesperación. _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Nakuru?-pensó. _La chica al darse cuenta que era observada, entró rápidamente en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la ventana.

Syaoran volvió a mirar su reflejo en el charco con tristeza.

_Ella tiene razón…Soy un monstruo._

-Continuará-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La-sakurita:** Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Perdonen la demora, quise actualizar antes pero no pude…lo lamento mucho TT, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar cada semana. Espero poder conseguirlo , aunque como ya saben en verano se quieren hacer muchas cosas y después no hacemos nada XD pero les prometo que lo intentaré.

**Agradecimientos**

**KawaiiDany-chan:** Ola amiga, me alegro que estés de nuevo aquí XD, y me alegro mucho que me hayas dejado reviews, me pone muy feliz. Jeje si a mi también me cae mal Kaoru, es un ·$·"$&/ eso. Pero tranquila que nuestro Syao ya le dio su merecido…pobre X3. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews. Muchos besitos wapa. Matta ne!

**HiKaRy-09: **Konnichi-pu amiguis! Muchas gracias por tu reviews jeje. La verdad yo creo que a nadie le cae bien Kaoru es mu malo.

Kaoru: Joooo ¿yo que hice para que nadie me quiera? TT

La-sakurita: Todo el mundo sabe muy bien lo que hiciste, no te hagas el tonto ¬¬

Kaoru: pero yo solo quería estar un poco con Sakura.

La-sakurita: Espero que no te haya escuchado Syaoran X3

Syaoran: Grrrrrr… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? o\/o

La-sakurita: Oh, Oh oO

Kaoru: Ahhhh no otra ves Nooooo! ¡Socorro!

XD Bueno como iba diciendo, espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews con tu opinión. Asi me animo más jeje. Por cierto me gustó mucho tu fic _Sentimientos encontrados_ espero que lo actualices pronto. Muchos besitos Matta nee!

**Mitsuki Himura: **Konnichi-pu! Me alegro que te guste la historia XD y muchas gracias por dejarme reviews aquí y en mi fic del coraje del amor. Espero poder continuarlo pronto, es que ahora estoy escribiéndolo de nuevo, porque se me quedaron algunas cosillas atrás U, pero espero que antes de entrar de nuevo al cole, lo haya terminado. Muchos besitos y espero tu próximo reviews. No leemos! Matta ne!

**Dany-Malfoy17: **Bienvenida a mi fic XD me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Y muchas gracias por tu reviews , espero que te guste este capi. Muchos besitos y espero tu reviews con tus opiniones. Matta ne!

**AdaZu: **Ola amiguis de nuevo. Primero darte las gracias por tu reviews y segundo darte la enhorabuena por tus Fics me leí los dos y me encantaron, sobretodo el de _Cinderella Story. _Espero que empieces otro fic pronto. Muchos besitos y espero impaciente tu reviews. Beshitos y abrazos.

**Kathy: **Konnichiwa! Bienvenida a mi fic XD muchas gracias por tu reviews me alegro mucho . Espero que este capitulo te guste. Muchos besitos y nos seguimos leyendo. Matta ne! Espero leer algún dia un fic tuyo.

Bueno como ya les dije a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar cada semana XD pero para ello tienen que dejar reviews sino me entristeceré y pensaré que lo que escribo no le gusta a nadie TT. Así que por favor, aunque sea una línea les agradeceré eternamente.

Muchos besitos y abrazos a todos de vuestra amiga _la-sakurita_ que os adora.

**Matta ne! Deja reviews!**


	5. La huida

**La Belleza Del Interior**

_**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Clamp)_

**_Summary:_** _Syaoran un príncipe déspota tras un hechizo debe encontrar el amor y ser correspondido...pero tiene un inconveniente...No todo el mundo es capaz de amar a una bestia..._

**¡Disfruta y Deja reviews!**

**¡Seguimos!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Capítulo 5: Escape -**

Desprecio…era lo único que sentía por él en estos momentos...

Siempre había pensado que todas las personas por muy malas que fuesen, tenían un lado bueno, y estaba segura de ello, hasta que lo conoció…ahora pensaba que quizás estaba equivocada…

_Y mucho…_

Había llorado durante toda la noche. Sus llantos habían sido acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia que parecía sentir el mismo dolor y la misma tristeza que ella.

Pero como muchos dicen…tras la tormenta viene la calma, o más bien el silencio…

Después de una larga noche, su llanto había terminado, no porque ya no quisiese seguir haciéndolo, sino porque ya le no quedaban ni fuerzas ni lágrimas suficientes. Se sentía miserable, como un pájaro al que le acababan de cortar las alas. Todos sus sueños se les habían escapado de las manos.

Pero por muy abatida que se encontrase en ese momento, tenía claro que no se iba a dejar vencer por él, ¡eso si que no, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario, y si tenía que escaparse, contaba con el coraje necesario para ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

Reposó la cabeza en la cama y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se vieron envueltos por el manto de Morfeo, haciendo que poco a poco cayese en un profundo sueño…

Y la lluvia cesó…pero no por mucho tiempo.

El sol comenzaba a salir de entre algunas nubes oscuras haciendo que algunos rayos llegasen hasta el rostro de la chica. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y se acomodó en la cama. Intentó levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas- _Lo mejor será quedarme en la cama…-_susurró mientras volvía a acostarse.

De repente unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar…

- **Sakura, soy Nakuru**- dijo la criada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- **Mh…pasa**- dijo aún somnolienta

- **Buenos tardes…-**dijo alegremente la chica mientras entraba a la habitación con varias vestimentas en sus brazos- **¿Cómo te encuentras? No tienes muy buen aspecto.**

**- Me duele mucho la cabeza…siento que me va a estallar.**

**- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño?...Aquí te traigo ropa, para que te cambies- **dijo Nakuru mientras ponía encima de la cama algunos vestidos.

- **Creo que haré eso. Muchas gracias por el consejo Nakuru…-**dijo la castaña mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama.

- **¿Quieres que te ayude?...**

- **No tranquila no hace falta, tan solo dime donde esta el baño…**

**- Aquí lo tienes…-**dijo señalando una puerta que se encontraba en la misma habitación- **Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy**- sonrió.

**- Muchas gracias por todo…-**musitó la ojiverde mientras elegía uno de los vestidos y se disponía a entrar en el baño.

Sin duda alguna una buena ducha le ayudaría a despejarse.

Syaoran se encontraba como siempre en el comedor. Estaba sentado en el amplio sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, pensativo…las palabras de Nakuru y las lágrimas de la chica, no lo habían dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se sentía muy culpable.

_¿Culpable, el ser mas orgulloso de todo el planeta? _No, eso no podía ser. Estaba bien lo que había hecho, y sin duda lo haría mil veces más. No se arrepentía de nada. _O eso creía…_

Nakuru había entrado en la habitación para preparar la mesa, pero Syaoran ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que, el sonido de un tenedor al caerse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **Valla quien estará hablando de mí…-**musitó la criada mientras se agachaba a recoger el instrumento.

- **Nakuru…- **dijo Syaoran haciendo que la criada saltara del susto y tirase varios platos.

- **Ahhhh Syaoran, no te había visto…- **gritó nerviosa mientras se volvía a agachar para recoger todo aquel desorden.

- **¿Cómo esta la chica?- **preguntó tímidamente

**- Pues si te soy sincera, no muy bien… ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera después de lo que le hiciste?**

Hubo un silencio por parte de Syaoran.

- **Deberías hablar con ella…**

- **No se que decirle…- **respondió la bestia con la cabeza agachada.

- **Una disculpa siempre es un buen comienzo**…**-** dijo la castaña recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

_Como no, su orgullo le puede más…_

** Bueno pues… ya que no quieres disculparte…Mmmm**- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- **¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere bajar a almorzar?**

Syaoran la miraba indeciso- **¡Vamos, ya te estás tardando!-**ordenó la criada

- **Eh, que no se te olvide que las órdenes las doy yo**…-gruño dirigiéndose hasta la chica

- **Perdón, amo**- respondió la criada haciendo una reverencia.

- **Además…si voy a decírselo es… por propia… iniciativa mía…-**dijo rodando los ojos como si no se estuviera creyendo ni lo que el mismo decía.

Nakuru arqueó una ceja- **¿Pasa algo…?- **dijo Syaoran irguiéndose de nuevo

- **Eh no nada… valla, valla…- **musitó mientras la bestia comenzaba a salir de la habitación- ¡**Viejo gruñón**!

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** dijo Syaoran volviéndose hacia la chica

- **Ah, dije viejo sillón, si, si, necesita un buen arreglo…-**dijo nerviosa mientras sacudía el sillón y suspiraba aliviada mientras veía alejarse a la bestia.

Syaoran se dirigió hasta la habitación de la chica. Estaba nervioso y lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido así. Las palabras se le trabucaban en la mente.

_¡¿Pero si tan solo tengo que decirle que baje a almorzar!-pensó. _

Se paró en frente de la puerta, se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a llamar, pero antes de que lo hiciera se abrió la puerta apareciendo la chica detrás de esta.

Hubo un silencio. El corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir rápidamente del nerviosismo.

- **¿Se te ofrece algo?-** preguntó con tono enfadado la castaña interrumpiendo el silencio.

- **El…almu…esto…-**decía nervioso mientras ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Volvió a aclararse la voz y se irguió- **¡Baja a almorzar!**

- **¿Es una orden?**

**- Sí**

**- Perdona si te ofende, pero… al verte aquí se me quitó el apetito…-**dijo mientras sonreía de la forma mas falsa que jamás había hecho.

Todo el nerviosismo que sentía antes desapareció, sintiéndose ahora lleno de rabia. ¡Esa chica le estaba sacando de quicio con su impertinencia! Sakura tan sólo lo miraba enfadada.

_¿A qué clase de juego estaban jugando? ¿A saber quien explotaba antes de ira? O ¿A saber Quién era más impertinente de los dos?..._

Sus mirabas echaban chispas.

- **Te importa dejarme salir…no se tú, pero… por si no lo sabes tengo otras cosas que hacer**-dijo la castaña con tono burlesco.

- **¿Y si no me da la gana…?**- respondió Syaoran con el mismo tonito.

Pero no recibió respuesta… tan sólo un portazo en toda su monstruosa cara, lo que hizo que se acrecentara su furia y comenzara a golpear fuertemente la puerta.

-**¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!-**gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica- **Ja, pues ¿sabes que, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no te disculpes**- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la puerta.

- **Pues quédate ahí o has lo que te de la gana, ¡No me importa y además no pienso disculparme!**- gritó la castaña desde el interior de la habitación.

_Y Si el era testarudo, ella lo era más…_

Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Estaba enfurecida, ¿Por qué hacía las cosas más difíciles? ¿Es que no comprendía que ya la había lastimado suficiente, pero entonces entre penas y enfados, una idea maquiavélica se le vino a la mente.

Precisamente ese era un buen momento para escapar, conociendo lo testarudo que era, se quedaría esperándole hasta que ella se rindiera, eso significaba que no entraría nadie en la habitación hasta que se cansara de esperar.

¡Perfecto! Se acercó a la ventana y observó la distancia hasta el suelo. Estaba un poco alto pero no tanto como había pensado. Si tuviera algo que le pudiera servir de escalera…

Observó la habitación buscando algo que le pudiera servir. Abrió la cómoda y tan solo encontró sábanas y algunas toallas. Empezó a impacientarse. ¡Un momento, si conseguía juntarlas todas podría servirle para poder escapar, además había leído en muchos libros que muchas damas hacían eso para escaparse de sus castillos, ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ella? El problema era ponerlo en práctica…e intentar superar su miedo a las alturas, que le dificultaba un poco las cosas.

Habían pasado varias horas y ninguno de los dos se había inmutado, o por lo menos Syaoran seguía en el mismo lugar, enfrente de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso hasta que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho y saliera derrotada.

_¡Pobre crédulo! ¿Es que acaso no sabía que nosotras "las mujeres" también tenemos nuestro propio orgullo?..._

- **Syaoran ¿Qué haces ahí?-** preguntó Nakuru que venía acompañada de Eriol

- **Me saca de quicio…No quiere salir…-**dijo rabioso intentando no perder los nervios.

- **¿Le hablaste correctamente?-** preguntó Eriol

- **Claro, es ella la que no quiere acatar mis órdenes…Le dije que bajara a almorzar y me dio con la puerta en las narices…- **musitó la bestia mientras veía como sus criados intentaban aguantarse la risa- **¿De que os estáis riendo?- **gritó furioso poniéndose a la altura de estos.

- **A ver déjame…-**dijo Nakuru mientras lo echaba a un lado- **En estos casos hay que ser más "delicado"**- sonrió recalcando con mayor intensidad la última palabra- **Hablaré con ella…**

**- Si, haz lo que te de la gana, a mi ya no me importa…-**dijo Syaoran cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba ansioso una respuesta, pero le resultó extraño no escuchar hablar a ninguna de ellas.

_¿Se estaba quedando sordo? O ¿es que hablaban lo bastante bajo como para no escucharlas?_...

_No…Simple y sencillo… ¡Se había escapado!_

Nakuru salió de la habitación con la cara descompuesta- **¿Qué paso?-**preguntó Syaoran nervioso.

- **Veras la chica…-**decía temerosa intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

- **¿La chica que?- **volvió a preguntar aún más alterado

- **Que no…no está…**

**- ¿Qué?- **gruño furioso entrando alterado en la habitación viendo que era cierto lo que decía la criada- **¿Y Donde esta?- **gritó enfadado

- **Se ha escapado por la ventana**…- musitó la criada- **Esa chica no sabe lo que hace, esta anocheciendo y para colmo parece que va a volver a llover…**- se preocupó.

Nakuru miraba a Syaoran. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados. Intento hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Syaoran había salido corriendo de la habitación como un verdadero lobo.

Sonrió mientras se sentía aliviada…_Estoy segura que la encontrará…_

No es que quisiera que la chica volviera al castillo para seguir estando bajo el yugo de Syaoran, sino porque lo último que quería era que le pasara algo. Le había cogido mucho cariño… Además, era la única que sabía plantarle cara a Syaoran…

Había corrido durante un buen rato, apenas sabía hacia donde se dirigía ya que la niebla no le facilitaba las cosas, y comenzaba a anochecer y a hacer frío, pero no se rendiría, no ahora que había salido de aquel lugar.

Syaoran intentaba seguir su olor, pero le estaba siendo un poco difícil ahora que comenzaba a llover de nuevo. No obstante el era mucho más rápido, la encontraría…Estaba seguro de ello.

_¡Estupendo! ¡Lo que me faltaba!- _susurró la chica desde el suelo. Se había resbalado con uno de los charcos que empezaban a formarse- ¡**En que demonios estaba pensando, cuando decidí escaparme! Podía haber esperado a que dejara de llover…**

Syaoran había escuchado su voz, no podía estar muy lejos…

Sakura escuchaba el sonido de unas rápidas pisadas que la asustaron. Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Miró hacia atrás y lo vio…Era Syaoran que venía corriendo, pero no dejaría que la atrapara…_O eso creía ella._

Con un ágil salto Syaoran alcanzó a Sakura, quedándose los dos en el suelo, uno encima de otro.

Syaoran respiraba agitadamente con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la chica asustada que se encontraba debajo de él, ambos bajo la lluvia.

- **¿Por qué?-** se quejó la castaña mientras intentaba no hacer una rabieta- **¿Por qué no me dejas de una vez tranquila?**

- **Eres mi prisionera, ¿es que no lo entiendes?**

**- ¡Yo no soy prisionera de nadie, estúpido! Y ¡Quítate de encima!-**gritó la castaña.

**- No me da la real gana ¿lo entiendes?**

Sakura iba a explotar de la rabia, intentó forcejear con él pero no podía, estaba claro que él era mucho más fuerte y pesado que ella.

- **Si no te quitas de encima comenzaré a gritar…- **musitócomo última alternativa

Syaoran se burló por el comentario de la chica- **Pues grita. Aquí nadie te va a oír…**

**-¡Socorro!- **gritaba y gritaba la chica, pero como bien había dicho la bestia nadie la iba a oír. Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba.

**- ¡Cállate de una ves o te callaré yo…!-**dijo Syaoran cansado de escuchar los griteríos de la chica. Estaba empezando a enfadarse. Le iban a reventar los oídos con tales voces.

- **Inténtalo pues…-** amenazó la chica- **¡Soco…!**

Pero no pudo seguir gritando, porque algo se lo impedía. Eran los labios de Syaoran…

Continuará…

**La-sakurita:** Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, como prometí después de una semana aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Ya empieza a haber más S&S y la verdad había pensado otras cosas, pero mejor deje esto, me gusto más jujuju.

Además estuve haciendo un dibujo de este fic que si quieren verlo solo tienen que entrar en esta página donde lo tengo publicado.

si no sale esta es la dirección. **(Tres w (punto) deviantart (punto) com / deviation / 38666009 (tres millones ochocientos sesenta y seis mil nueve) **

Espero que eso sirva. Y espero que les guste el dibujo.

**Agradecimientos**

**Gretty Kinomoto:** Wolaaaa muxas gracias por tu reviews jujuju y bienvenida al fic. Me alegro que te guste XD. Espero tu reviews con tu opinión sobre este capi. Muchos besitos y abrazos

**Mitsuki Himura:** Ola amiguis de nuevo jejeje muchas gracias por tu reviews jejeje. Ya ves Syaoran es un poquillo terco, le cuesta trabajo reconocer algunas cosas pero tranquila que las palabras que le dijo Nakuru se le quedaron bien grabadas en la cabeza jajaja. Muchos besitos y espero tu reviews. Matta ne!

**Nolee SyS: **Wolaaaa amiguis de nuevo me alegro que te este gustando el fic jejeje esta ves si prometí lo que dije de actualizar XD. Bueno ya están pasando más cosillas entre Saku y Shao y más que pasaran tu tranquila jajaja que queda mucho todavía XD. Y al tipo ese que va detrás de saku, ¬¬ ejeje tranquila que de momento no le veremos más la cara ¿o si? No se sabe, pero no creo que le vuelva a poner las manos encima a Saku, después de tener cara a cara a Syaoran. (Si es k es tan mono! ) XD. Bueno amiguis muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu animo jejeje. Espero tu próximo reviews y me dices que tal te pareció el capi. Muchos besitos. Matta ne!

**Kathy: **Wolisssssss XD me alegro de verte de nuevo :P al igual que me alegro que te guste el fic jeje, lo que me da pena es que no valla a leer nada tuyo, la verdad me gustaría mucho, pero bueno si alguna ves decides escribir, yo lo leeré y te apoyaré XD. Muchos besitos amiguis! Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Luz:** Olaaaa gracias por tu reviews amiga Pos si la verdad Syaoran aún no se da cuenta de lo que significa el amor, pero tranquila que Sakura se lo enseñara, y si no se entera aún, para algo esta Nakuru, ya le echará la bronca XD. Bueno muchos besitos y espero que te guste el capitulo. Nos seguimos leyendo! Matta ne!

**AdaZu: **Olaaaa amiguis muchas gracias por el reviews espero que te guste el capitulo y tranquila que Syaoran reaccionará jajaja No hay más que verlo, en este capitulo le dio un beso a Saku ¡el listillo! XD. Bueno muchos besitos y espero tu reviews. Ah por cierto me encanto tu nueva historia, pero no pude dejarte reviews porque estuve atareada, ahora mismo si puedo antes de irme te lo dejo. Muchos besitos.

**Hikari-09: **Ola amiguis Woooaa me gusto mucho tu reviews tan largo jejeje. Muchas gracias. Bueno a mi desde luego no me importaría estar en el pellejo de Sakura, porque con tal de estar con Syaorancito Waaaa (babas) jajaja. A Syao todavía no le gusta Sakura, siente algo pero todavía esta mu confuso, además aunque no lo quiera reconocer se siente un poco culpable, por lo que le a hecho, pero ya cambiará jajaja. Weno muchos besitos y que te sea leve el cole! Matta ne:P

**KawaiiDany-chan: **Wolaaaa gracias por el reviews amiguis jejeje bueno como prometí aquí dejo otro capitulillo más jejeje espero que te guste. Muchos besitos y espero tu próximo reviews ¡! Matta ne!

**Amidala Granger: **Wolaaaa amiga muchas gracias por el reviews y bienvenida a mi fic XD. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Muchos besitos . Hasta pronto! XP

Bueno pues aquí termine los agradecimientos, aunque tb agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejen reviews XD. Muchas gracias a todos.

Ahhhh se me olvidaba mañana me voy una semana a mi pueblo, y puede que no actualice la semana que viene pero intentaré escribir allí. Bueno muchos besitos a todos y que les valla bien todo!

**Matta ne! Deja reviews! La-sakurita **


End file.
